List of programs broadcast by Disney Channel
Current Programming *Andi Mack *Backstage *Big City Greens *Big Hero 6: The Series *Bizaardvark *Bug Juice: My Adventures in Camp *The Buzz on Maggie *Chip and Dale: Rescue Rangers *Counterfeit Cat *Dave the Barbarian *DuckTales (2017 series) *Elena of Avalor *Fancy Nancy *Gaming Show (In My Parents’ Garage) *Goldie and Bear *Good Luck Charlie *Go Away, Unicorn! *Gravity Falls *Hank Zipzer *Holly Hobbie (2018 series) *Hotel Transylvania: The Series *K.C. Undercover *Kim Possible *Kitty is Not a Cat *The Lion Guard *Lost and Found Music Studios *Mickey and the Roadster Racers *Miles from Tomorrowland *Milo Murphy’s Law *Muppet Babies (2018 series) *The Next Step *Nowhere Boys *Pat the Dog *Phineas and Ferb *PJ Masks *Polly Pocket (2018 series) *Puppy Dog Pals *Raven’s Home *Sarah and Duck *Sofia the First *Space Chickens in Space *Star vs. the Forces of Evil *Star Wars: Resistance *Stuck in the Middle *Tangled: The Series *The ZhuZhus Upcoming Programming *101 Dalmatian Street *Amphibia *Coop and Cami Ask the World *Fast Layne *Gabby Duran & the Unsittables *Gigantosaurus (2019) *Just Roll With It *The Owl House *Mira, Royal Detective *The Rocketeer (2019 series) *Strawberry Shortcake (2019 series) *Sydney to the Max *T.O.T.S. *Vikingskool Former Programming *The 7D *8 Simple Rules *101 Dalmatians *Adventures in Pooh Corner *Adventures in Wonderland *The Adventures of Spot *Adventures of the Gummi Bears *Aladdin *The Amazing Spiez! *American Dragon: Jake Long *Animal Mechanicals *A.N.T Farm *Aaron Stone *As the Bell Rings *Art Attack *Atomic Puppet *Austin and Ally *Bear in the Big Blue House *The Berenstain Bears *Best Friends Whenever *Big Sister Little Brother *Bill Nye the Science Guy *Billy Dilley’s Super Duper Subterranean Summer *Boo! *The Book of Pooh *Boy Meets World (Moved to Freeform) *Bug Juice (1998 series) *Bump in the Night *BUNK’D *Bunnytown *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *Camp Lakebottom *Charlie and Lola *Chuggington *Code 9 *Cory in the House *Curious George *Danger Mouse (2015 series) *Darcy’s Wild Life *Darkwing Duck *Dinosaurs *Dog with a Blog *The Doodlebops *The Doodlebops Rockin’ Road Show *Donald Duck Presents *Donald’s Quack Attack! *Doug *Dragon *Dumbo’s Circus *The Emperor’s New School *Even Stevens *The Evermoore Chronicles *Famous 5: On the Case *The Famous Jett Jackson *Fangbone! *Fetch the Vet *Fillmore! *Fish Hooks *Fraggle Rock *Franny’s Feet *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air *Future-Worm! *Gargoyles *Generation O! *Girl Meets World *Good Morning Mickey *Groove High *Guess with Jess *Handy Manny *Hannah Montana *Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs *Henry’s Amazing Animals *Henry’s World *Henry Hugglemonster *Hercules *Higglytown Heroes *Home Improvement *House of Mouse *In a Heartbeat *I Didn’t Do It *I Was a 6th Grade Alien *The Ink and Paint Club *Imagination Movers *Inside Clyde *It’s a Big Big World *Jake and the Neverland Pirates *Jasper the Little Penguin *The Jersey *Jessie *JoJo’s Circus *JONAS *Johnny and the Sprites *Jungle Cubs *Jungle Junction *Katie and Orbie *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil *Kid vs. Kat *The Koala Brothers *Lab Rats *The Latest Buzz *The Legend of Tarzan *Life with Derek *Lilo and Stitch: The Series (Moved to Disney XD and Toon Disney) *Little Einsteins *The Little Mermaid *Little Robots *Liv and Maddie *Lizzie McGuire *Lloyd In Space *The Lodge *Madeline *Mad Libs *Marsupalami *MECH-X4 *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Mickey’s Mouse Tracks *Mickey Mouse Works *Miniscule *The Monkees *Mortified *Muppet Babies (1984 series) *The Muppet Show *My Babysitter’s a Vampire *My Friend Rabbit *Naturally, Sadie *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Oggy and the Cockroaches (Moved to Nickelodeon, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network and Boomerang) *Out of the Box *Overruled! *PB&J Otter *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero *Pepper Ann *Phil of the Future *Pickle and Peanut *Postman Pat *Power Rangers (Moved to Nickelodeon) *PrankStars *The Proud Family *Quack Pack *Raising Expectations *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *Ratz *Raw Toonage *Really Me *Recess *Right Now Kapow *RoboRoach *Rolie Polie Olie *Rupert *Sabrina: The Animated Series *Sabrina’s Secret Life *Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch *The Sarah Jane Adventures *Sandra, the Fairytale Detective *Shake it Up *Shaun the Sheep *Sherriff Callie’s Wild West *The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show *Sister, Sister *Slugterra *So Random *So Weird *Sonny with a Chance *Spooksville *Stanley *Star Wars Rebels *Stella and Sam *Stickin’ Around *Student Bodies *Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire *Sweet Valley High *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody *The Suite Life on Deck *TaleSpin *Teacher’s Pet *Teamo Supremo *Teletubbies (1997 series) (Moved to Nick Jr. (2015 series)) *That’s So Raven *Timmy Time *Totally Circus *Totally Spies! *The Triplets *Ultimate Spider-Man *Under the Umbrella Tree *Untalkative Bunny *Violetta *Walk the Prank *Walt Disney Presents… *Walt Disney World Inside Out *Wander Over Yonder *The Weekenders *Welcome to Pooh Corner *What’s Up, Warthogs! *The Wiggles *Wingin’ It *W.I.T.C.H. *Wizards of Waverly Place *Wizards vs. Aliens *Wolfblood *WordWorld *The Wuzzles *Yin Yang Yo! *Yo-Kai Watch *The Zack Files *Zip Zip *Zou Category:Programming Category:Lists